


It's all Attitude

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [30]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dom/sub, Kise's bratty but Kasamatsu can handle it, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Kise had always been a brat, he’d known it, his mom knew it, his dad knew it, and his sisters definitely knew it. And with every brat there's a brat tamer that shows up to tame them, and that's where Kasamatsu comes in.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075260
Kudos: 40





	It's all Attitude

Kise had always been a brat, he’d known it, his mom knew it, his dad knew it, and his sisters definitely knew it. It was all of their faults in the first place really. Just because he had big round gold eyes and natural blonde hair like everyone else in his family, which wasn’t helped by being the youngest and the only boy they had. All he needed to do was water his eyes a little and pout out his bottom lip to g the attention he wanted. He wasn’t spoiled in the typical way, although they certainly had enough money for it. No, he was just really needy when it came to getting attention, he’d always wanted to be held and when he was too big he’d always want to hold a hand.  
  
It was a thing of his that he never really grew out of. Even when he got older, he could move his family easily enough with wide eyes and wobbly lips. Because while it wasn’t as if he didn’t get attention outside the home fangirls weren’t exactly the kind of people he wanted to touch. So when he’d get home his first plan would be to immediately go and hug the first person he saw in the house. He was babied even through high school that when he needed a hug he could find the first person home and hug them.  
  
Unsurprisingly it didn’t take much for him to get touch starved. He was so used to being constantly hugged and touched at home it didn’t occur to him what would happen if no one was home. That being said when Kasamatsu found out his boyfriend's parents went on a trip that coincidentally timed up with his sisters' cruise he’d known that it wouldn’t take long for the blond to show up at his place. He’d give him a week.  
  
He lasted three days before he called Kasamatsu asking to come and ‘hang out at his apartment’ with generally was code for the two of them getting dirty. So he very gently turned him down but he did suggest that they met up at a coffee shop so they could at least go on a date and give him proper attention, he wasn’t that cruel.  
  
When Kise showed up at the shop he had that pout on his face that Kasamatsu had long learned that meant he was probably going to give in with whatever Kise wanted eventually. Immediately he slid in the same booth, and the same side, as Kasamatsu and leaned on him with a huff. “Yukiochi..”  
  
“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that.” Kasamtasu lightly swats at Kise’s head trying to keep pretenses up. It’d do him no good if Kise found out how whipped that Kasamatsu really was.  
  
“But I’m looooonely.” He whines and pouts more before biting whatever pastry that he’d ordered before settling in. Thankfully Kise wasn’t intent on getting him just yet or Kasamatsu was sure he’d have ordered something that’d leave the cream on his face. The turnover or whatever pastry he was eating wasn’t much better, it left his lips sticky from the sugar and the pout he was doing wasn’t helping Kasamatsu’s attention span  
  
“They’ve only been gone for a few days quit being overdramatic.” Kasamatsu is proud of the way that his voice didn’t waver in the least. Maybe he’d be able to-  
  
“Yukio,” Kise looked up at him with big round eyes with his lips poked out just so and the sticky sugar on them only succeeding in making them look even more tempting than usual. “It’s just so boring at home, do you wanna come to keep me company?” He tilted his head just so and leaned into Kasamatsu and-  
  
Well. Kasamatsu never could refuse his Ace when he looked like that.

***

Kise is most definitely a brat. He's pouty, stubborn, a show-off and cheeky to a fault. It was obvious in every movement he made and every reaction he gave that no one truly had told him no when he really wanted something. Kasamatsu wanted to be that person. No, scratch that, Kasamatsu _was_ most definitely that person, the perfect person that Kise needed to _discipline_ and tame the brat.

Unaware of Kasamarsu's mental monologue Kise gripped the pillow beneath him each breath coming out hard and panting gyrating his hips with every lick of that tortuous tongue behind him.

“F-fuck! go deeper”

He arches his back and spreads his thighs wider letting his partner have more access to his ass. The only sounds in the room were his own shuddered breathing and the obscene sounds of Kasamatsu slurping and licking him open.

Kise could just barely hold back the temptation to just give in. To let go of the reigns and let Kasamatsu use him in this position. He was already on all fours, all he needed to do was let them replace that tongue with his dick to ruin him. The little fantasy in his head had him pushing back onto Kasamatsu's face faster and rocking his hips back subconsciously.

Kasamatsu pulls back and bites one of Kise’s cheeks, causing the other to loudly whine at the loss of his tongue. “You know what you need to do Ryouta. Just give in and beg for it, tell me that you want me to fuck you. That you want me to take control and take the lead. Tell me you want me to fuck you with my tongue until you come screaming just on that. I know you’re hungry for my dick but you definitely aren’t getting it until you _beg_.”

“I-I” Kise was good at begging when it didn’t matter. When it came to ‘playtime’ however it was hard for him to give up, to let Kasamatsu take the reigns and lead him. So it usually wound up like this, Kasamatsu aggressively working him hard until he’s broken down like he needs. “I-I need.” He knew what he needed but it was so _hard_ for him to admit it. That’s why he needed this and Kasamatsu knew it and that’s what he loved about it.

“C’mon you’re a brat any other time. Tell me what you want now or we can stop right now.” Kasamatsu threatens to tighten his grip on Kises’s thighs as his head starts going down to lick over his ass again.

“I-I need you. I want you to take care of me.” It’s the last coherent sentence he gets out of him that night.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
